Music is our inner thoughts
by Kaylover15
Summary: Shuffle One-Shots! I just put My ipod on Shuffle and write what comes to mind! Phinbella one-shots! Each chapter has nothing to do with the others...Every one will be Phinbella I promise! Sweet moments between the two!  Phineas/Isabella
1. What Does it Take?

I put my ipod on shuffle and the song that came up was: What does it take by Dave Days

I woke up again; this had been happening a lot lately. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of her, again. It was the fifth time this week. I turned on my side and saw my brother sleeping peacefully. I shouldn't wake him, but then again this was an emergency. "Ferb," I half-whispered, "Ferb! Are you awake?" Ferb grumbled some non coherent words. "Are you?"

**_I woke up in the middle of the night_**

**_Out of luck with this girl on my mind_**

"Actually, I am now!" he screamed irritably, and I was the one sleep deprived. "Let me guess, thinking about her again are we? That would be the what, tenth time this week? Why don't you just tell her already!" he said groggily with a hint of impatience. Ferb was not himself when he didn't get his sleep.

"What if she doesn't like me back? I don't even know how I fell about her! What if she doesn't even want me? How would I tell her…tell her I really like her…that doesn't really sound like me…it's too lame! I need to make something for her…but what?"

**_I fell in love, that's what I like to call it_**

Even in the dark I could see Ferb roll his eyes then close them shut and fall asleep again. "Ugh! I'm helpless!" I pulled off the blankets and trudged over to the window. I stared at Isabella's window, thinking. "What does it take to get you?" I was completely clueless on what to do, and the fact that I had very little sleep was not an advantage. My eyes fluttered, I was so tired. "I know what I'm going to do tod- well tomorrow!" My eyes fluttered once more and then shut. I didn't fight it, I wanted sleep, and I needed it. 

**_I stayed up in the dead of the night_**

**_I made plans, if it turns out right_**

**_You'll close your eyes and think about the time when_**

**_When we fell in love, but didn't try to say it_**

**_Knew what it was, the moment that we played it_**

**_We all lose sometimes, I can't get her off my mind_**

I clutched my stuffed animal; I always pretended it was Phineas when I went to sleep. I loved dreams, especially mine. It was straight Phineas-Land for eight hours, how could it get better than that? There was one question that always got me though, "What does it take to get him to finally be with me?"


	2. Help!

**Note:** _This one is kind of sad. Next one will be happier, I promise! _:)

Mitchell Musso's Hey

Help

I stared at our old back yard thinking. It had been two years. Two years of happiness. Isabella told me she liked me at the end of summer years back. We had our fair share of dates and good times. She got mad at me because I didn't pay her enough attention. It had been five weeks since we broke up, not that I have been counting; Five weeks and fifty-six seconds and counting. Ferb has been helping me get over her. We have still continued to build and create stuff.

_**I'm counting the days since I began to live without you  
I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun  
And it don't get me down, don't come around  
**_

I am not going to lie, I miss her. I act like I don't for Ferb. He has helped me so much. He deserves some good times. He has been spending all his time trying to help me get over her. I can get over her, I can move on. I keep telling my self, "I can live without her." She could have been gone for all I know. "I'm fine here alone without you."

_**You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you**_

To be honest, the only reason I wouldn't notice is because I haven't left the house. I've been a mess. I want her, I need her. Ferb says she has moved on and so should I. I'm a mess!

_**without you I'm insane  
So hear me now screaming out your name**_


	3. Boyfriend of Her Dreams

**Note:** _I realize the last one was really short! sorry! Sorry for any errors! This one is a little loner! enjoy!_ :)

Boyfriend by Big Time Rush

My heart almost exploded. She always looked stunning, but I was nervous. Ferb told me that she had this huge crush on me. He said I should do something, so today I decided I would. I really like her too so when I found out my mouth hurt from smiling so much! "Whatcha doin?" I felt my stomach flip.

I tried to find words and stumbled on them. "W-w-well…Ferb and I j-just built this awesome-Well before I tell you about that I have something to tell-well ask you." I really didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted to take her to Paris again. You know a boy and a girl alone, in the city of love. I wanted to ask her after a romantic lunch. I couldn't help the excitement. "Can I be _**your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**_?"

_**your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy**_

She squealed in pure delight. She could feel her heart racing. She had only envisioned this moment in Phineas-Land. She had lost almost all hope after what happened on their trip to Paris. She raced over and hugged him. "Oh Phineas of course! I thought that you would never come around, how did you?"

"Isabella! I don't know where my head has been all this time! I have always loved you! I've been stupid! Forgive me! I love you Isabella! Come run away with me!" I don't know what was coming over me. Through all of those words I had got on me hands and knees.

_**Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
And there isn't anything they could have said or done  
**_

_**I'll be here girl I swear**_

Isabella opened her eyes and found her self lying in her bed. "I was dreaming the whole time," she said slowly. She grabbed her stuffed animal: Phineas-Bear. She reached over to her bed-side table; she picked up her framed picture and held it close. She traced his triangle head with her pinky finger. "He wanted to be my boyfriend!" she whispered dreamily.

_**your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**_


End file.
